simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Fabray
Zoomba Funteaso Mario Lita Rogers, commonly known as Quinn Fabray, is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. She is based on the Glee character of the same name, and is portrayed by Dianna Simgron, the Sim equivalent of Dianna Agron. Biography Early Life Quinn was born within an African tribe, where she was heir to the throne, but she hated it. When she was twelve she fled to Germany, where she went deep sea diving with scientists from Guam to look for the rare polka dotted striped fish, although she failed to find it. When Quinn was 14, she had successfully mated a lamb, a zebra and a duck, calling it a "Lebruck". Quinn was on her way of making millions, but sadly the Lebruck died because she forgot to give it water. She was so humiliated that she moved across the world to Lima, Ohio to start a new life as Quinn Fabray. Season Two Just Say No to Boys The episode begins with a flashback to the (as of yet unmade) first season of Glee, in which Quinn is shown telling Finn that she is pregnant and that Puck is the baby's father. Quinn and Puck are then shown in the hospital looking at a newborn Beth, and Puck tells Quinn that giving her up is for the best. Quinn tells Beth that her mommy loves her, but that she will completely disregard her storyline next season. Quinn is hosting an emergency meeting of the G.W.S.L.R.A.T.B club in the choir room. She welcomes the other girls to the meeting, before being interrupted by Brittany, who asks what their club name stands for. Quinn impatiently explains that it stands for "Girls Whose Story Lines Revolve Around Their Boyfriends", and Tina protests that they should come up with a shorter club name. Quinn rejects this idea, which Tina states is unfair, but Quinn then points out that Tina is only allowed four lines per episode and that she shouldn't waste them arguing about the name of the club. Quinn attempts to start talking again, but is interrupted for a third time, this time by the entrance of Rachel, who apologises for being late. Quinn asks why she is there, to which Rachel replies she is there for the meeting. Brittany and Quinn point out that Finn and Rachel have broken up, so she no longer has a boyfriend, which causes Rachel to break down in tears hysterically. Using this to bring the meeting on-topic, Quinn says that the girls have become pathetic as all they do is obsess over their boyfriends. Rachel tries to argue that they are "simply in love", but when Quinn reminds her that she spent last night stalking Finn, she is thrown. After Quinn points out how Tina and Brittany are also obsessed with Mike and Artie respectively, Rachel challenges her, claiming she's obsessed with Sam. Quinn initially rebuffs her claims, but then concedes that they are all (herself included) obsessed with their boyfriends after a flashback to her early interactions with Sam. Rachel then stands up and gives a speech on how they don't need men to develop their characters, and how they can have a storyline which doesn't revolve around their boyfriends. Quinn seems to agree, as do the rest of the girls, but then Finn, Sam, Mike and Artie enter the room. Quinn stares at Sam and in her head observes that he looks "so cute" and wonders if he's been practicing his prom king acceptance speech, thus returning to her "obsessed with Sam" mindset (as the other girls do with their respective boyfriends). Lazy Directions Along with the rest of the New Directions, Quinn is first seen in the choir room during a glee club rehearsal. When Mr. Schue gets frustrated at their lack of effort, he asks the club for ideas for their song selection at Regionals. He shoots down Rachel before she's even put forward her idea, but emabraces the boys' ridiculously simplistic suggestions (such as "I think we should sing a song"), causing Quinn to interject with "this is stupid." She points out that Mr. Schue acts as if any idea from the boys is "the best thing in the world", but when the girls speak he zones out. This is then evidenced as Mr. Schue zones out on what Quinn is saying and her voice becomes an indistinguishable rumble; he then disregards Quinn altogether and begins to fantasise about Emma. Quinn finishes her speech with "...and it's not fair" and appears rather pleased with herself, only for Mr. Schue to ask what she said, showing that he was not listening, to which she replies "Seriously?" After sending Rachel to the principal's office for attempting to talk again, Mr. Schue calls an end to the rehearsal. Quinn is next seen in the choir room on her own, searching for Sam's chapstick, when Puck enters. Quinn waves off his apology, before asking "Do I know you?" They both vaguely recall having a baby together, before there is an awkward silence, in which neither of them seem to be able to remember any more about eachother. Puck leaves, commenting "it was nice talking to you", while Quinn turns to resume her search and finds a giant chapstick tube, which appears to have come out of nowhere. Quinn is last seen in the choir room with the rest of New Directions. The club are listening to Mr. Schue speaking about how to bring them together, but when it is revealed that he plans to rap and dance, Quinn joins in with Santana and the rest of the kids in objecting to the idea. Fuinn vs Fabrevans vs Finchel Some point prior to this episode but after Lazy Directions, Quinn (along with Santana and Brittany) quits the Cheerios in favour of the New Directions. The episode opens with Quinn and Finn standing opposite each other in the auditorium. Finn asks if they are going to make out, but Quinn questions if he is sure that he wants to go ahead with it, pointing out that she "treated him like a dog" when they were together and that they are doing the same thing to Sam (by cheating) as Puck and Quinn did to Finn when they slept together last year. Finn denies that this is hypocritical; Quinn believes him and they start to make out. Sam then enters the auditorium and angrily asks what is going on. Quinn claims that it is nothing, but Sam (at first) believes that she is lying to him, multiple times asserting that he is "not stupid". Quinn lies that Finn's lips were cold, and she was simply "warming them up for him", and questions whether Sam wants Finn to die of hypothermia. Sam is taken in by the story, calling Quinn a hero and reminding her of their date on Friday before leaving the auditorium. Finn wants for them to go back to making out, but Quinn instead demands that he fetch her some water. Finn tries to defend himself against her assertive nature, but she tells him to shut up and he apologises. Quinn is then present when Rachel enters the choir room and Santana begins to insult her outfit. When Rachel asks "What's wrong with it?", Quinn replies "What isn't ''wrong with it?" The majority of the club begin to mock and laugh at Rachel, though Quinn's face is not shown laughing as most of them are. Rachel tells them all to shut up, and Quinn's expression changes from a smirk to surprised when Rachel calls Santana a b**ch. Quinn proceeds to ask Rachel "Why are you being so mean?", to which she angrily retorts that they've been just as mean to her, and that "you club can dish it but you can't take it." Quinn's expression remains somewhat surprised but otherwise unreadable as Rachel rants about the way that they club treat her. It is then revealed that all of Rachel's retorts only happened in her head, and she is sent to sit in the corner (closest to Quinn and Artie) by Mr. Schue. Sam is then seen in the library with Santana, and he reveals to her that he's worried that Quinn is cheating on him. A flashback to Quinn and Sam sat in the library earlier that day takes place, in which Sam voices his concerns that there is something going on between Quinn and Finn. Quinn again denies this, before Sam says that he wants Quinn and Finn to kiss. Quinn's initial response is "What?"; Sam affirms that by kissing Finn, Quinn can prove that there is nothing going on between the two of them. Quinn accuses Sam of either being "f**king dumb" or having a kissing fetish, but he insists that if she really cares about him, she will do it. Quinn and Finn are then seen kissing passionately in the hallway in front of Sam; he points out that they can stop now, but they don't appear to hear him and keep kissing. Back in the library, Sam agrees to date Santana (acting 'unknowingly' as her gay beard) and end his relationship with Quinn. Later, in the hallway, Quinn asks Sam if he wants to go to an upcoming ''Avatar convention, but he breaks up with her, to which she continually responds with a distant "Why?" at everything he says. He leaves her standing alone in the hallway, and (seemingly to no-one) she again says "Why?" Girl's Got Issues To be added. Season Three The Brown Unicorn Project In the choir room, it is noted by the other kids that Quinn has apparently quit the glee club - however, no one knows what has happened to her. Quinn is then seen walking down the school hallways and it is revealed that she has become a "skank", having dyed her hair pink and got a meaningless tattoo. Quinn muses through voiceover about how she doesn't understand why she has become a skank, but does think that "I'm looking pretty good." She then encounters Santana and Brittany, who try to convince her to rejoin the Cheerios and the glee club, but to no avail. Quinn is next seen in the courtyard, where she is smoking and watching Blaine and the Cheerios perform Great Balls of Fire. After the piano explodes, she breaks the silence by saying "I didn't do it." Later in the episode, she is seen watching the New Directions' performance of Breakout, at the end of which she falls off the balcony, landing on her face on the stage. In the next scene Shelby, Puck and Quinn are seen in a classroom. Shelby tells Quinn how glad she is that she has come to see her, but Quinn points out that Puck forced her to come. Quinn wishes to see her baby (whose name she keeps getting wrong), but Shelby refuses until Quinn cleans up her act (both her attitude and her look). Quinn says that Shelby is not going to stop her from seeing her baby, and leaves the room. Quinn then arrives at Booty Camp with her hair dyed back to blonde, confesses that she's been acting immature for the past week and asks Mr. Schue if she can rejoin the glee club, to which he says yes. Puck tells Quinn that he is proud of her, but to his shock she retorts that she plans to regain full custody of Beth, and that she has BBP (big baby plans). Pot of Asian Gold Quinn's storyline with Beth is continued, when she and Puck try and convince Shelby to let her babysit Beth, but she later tries to plot against her by doing something stupid. When there is a meeting in the choir room about the issues of the glee club, she blames Will for the fact Mercedes, Santana and Brittany quit the glee club, and when Sugar insults the glee club, she looks confused. She can be seen in the performance of Faith at the beginning of the spoof. Mash Time Quinn sings Cell Block Tango with the other girls, in which she talks about the story of her relationship with Puck, and her pregnancy. Along with Brittany and Santana, they sneak into Finn's home in order to save the virginity of Rachel , as they succeed in their mission. Quinn visits Shelby's apartment and tries to see Beth, but Shelby confronts her about the thing she's been doing to make the authorities take Beth away from her. They both admit that they both think this storyline is stupid. After the performance of Paparazzi/Stand By Me, during the confontation of Santana and Finn, Santana beats Finn up to which everyone reacts with shock, exept Quinn who seems to be entertained by it. Songs Duets Season Two ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyForYou.jpg|Clinically Insanely Crazy For You (Rachel) (Season 2 Spoof Episode 5) (cut)|link=Clinically Insanely Crazy For You Solos (In a Group Number) Quotes Gallery Quinn 3.PNG Quinn 2.PNG Quinn.PNG Quinnand Finn.jpg QuinnMad.jpg Quinn 5.png Santana Quinn and Brittany.png Quinn and Shelby.png Quinn2.png Quinn 3.png Shelby, Puck and Quinn.PNG The Trouble Tones and Quinn.png Quinn.png QuinnsSummer3.png QuinnsSummer2.png OMBB-HospitalQuinnRachel.jpg OMBB-FabrayGirls.jpg Quinn-WhyDoesThisAlwayHappenToMe.gif QuinExcitment.gif QuinnBigPlans.gif Quinn-SoBadCantBeTamed.gif Quinn-YoureSoFrustrastating.gif ShockedQuinns.jpg QuinnMad.jpg Quinn and Shelby.png Quinn 3.png Shelby, Puck and Quinn.PNG The Trouble Tones and Quinn.png Quinn.png Quinn.jpg QuinnsSummer.jpg ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyforYou1-QuinnCloseUp.png ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyforYou4-QuinnVoteForPromQueen.png ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyforYou5-QuinnFacingWall.png ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyforYou7-QuinnDinner.png National 23.jpg National 07.jpg Trivia * Quinn constantly gets her daughter Beth's name wrong. The only times she has called her by her correct name have been in Just Say No to Boys and Hold On to A Girl. * The Sim actress who plays her, Dianna Simgron, hosted a "Ustream with Dianna Q&A". * Was the first character ever to get a line in the Glee ''spoofs, said line being; "I'm pregnant pause and Puck's the baby's daddy." * Was also one of the first two characters to ever be seen in the ''Glee ''spoofs, the other being Finn. * Her voice was much lower in the first few episodes of the spoofs. * Enjoys eating bacon. * Wrote a book called ''"Penises and Wine Coolers: A Dangerous Combination". * She swears a lot. * Often claims to have "big plans". * Is able to age backwards. * Often gives advice to Rachel which is ignored. In contrast, Rachel is able to control Quinn as if she were a puppy dog * Has a older sister named Frannie Fabray Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters voiced by the Boss